Just once, Allow My Touch oneshot
by DarkEmpressinDarkness
Summary: ***Kuroshitsuji one shot, bxb SebbaXCiel*** Sebastian walked down the halls to the young masters room. "I wonder if bocchan is even awake yet." Sebastian opened the door and was surprised to see the young lords bed empty. He walked over to the bathroom an


***********Hey y'all XD this is the first fanfic I've written in awhile, just warning ya it"ll have much of le sexy time XDD***********************Its also just a one shot XDDD it'll also probs suck XDD*****

Please XD just dont report me XDDD

**Sebastian's POV**

Sebastian walked down the halls to the young masters room.

"I wonder if bocchan is even awake yet." Sebastian opened the door and was surprised to see the young lords bed empty.

He walked over to the bathroom and opened the door thinking it would be empty as well...Lets just say it wasn't.

Sebastian's face flushed red as he looked at the scene in front of him. Ciel was in the bathroom... stroking himself?

Ciel looked up surprise,"SEBASTIAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!" Sebastian's eyes scanned over his young  
master's body.

Sebastian smiled at his young master," I guess I could ask you the same, no?" Ciel's face was flushed red.

"It is my room, you should have knocked..." Sebastian smiled and decided he should take this as a chance.

Sebastian walked over to Ciel with a smile on his face. "I see you were not finished when I interupted you My lord... Anyway, I could...Help?" Sebastian grabbed Ciel's hand and pulled him closer.

"Wha-what?! Don't be redicu-" Sebastian cut his words off with a kiss. Ciel momentarily struggled against Sebastian but soon gave into him.

Sebastian picked Ciel up while still kissing him. Within moments Sebastian had put(more like dropped) Ciel onto his bed.

Sebastian looked down on his young master, lust in his eyes. "Se-Sebastian... you can't be serious?!"

Sebastian only smiled, "Oh but I can be..." Sebastian tugged his tail coat off with ease. Ciel backed away to the top of his bed.

Sebastian chuckled and crawled onto the bed with him.

"Don't run... I know you wouldn't mind it My lord..." Sebastian grabbed Ciel's wrists and pinned him to the bed.

Ciel struggled under Sebastian's weight.

Ciel looked up at Sebastian, his arousal obvious," Tell me you are still denying you want this to happen."

Ciel looked away trying to hide his obvious blush. Sebastian moved his hand slowly down Ciels body making the younger boy shiver. Sebastian slowly rubbed the younger boys hardened member. Ciel bit his lip in hopes to keep himself from moaning.

Sebastian chuckled, "Now now, _**you won't be able to hold in your small noises much longer Young Lord. By the time I've seriously started you'll be screaming my name in pleasure."**_

Ciel bit his lip harder as Sebastian began to stroke ciel from baset to tip with his hand. Sebastian smiled and kissed Ciel roughly. His kisses now leading down His(ciel's) neck.

Ciel gasped in pain as Sebastian bit down barely hard enough to draw blood. Once Sebastian made it down to Ciel's Manhood. He(sebastian) gently licked the top making Ciel shiver.

Sebastian took the hardened member into his mouth and began to suck. Ciel moaned loudly at the new feeling. Sebastian's laughed lightly as he sucked harder. "Se-ba-stian..." Ciel barely managed to get out. Sebastian pulled away after a moment and looked up at his young master,

"Does the Young Master enjoy this?' Sebastian smirked at him.

"Cal-call me Ciel when no one else is around Sebastian..." Sebastian smiled and quickly moved back up to his master.

Before Sebastian could react Ciel was on top of him laughing. "I forgot you were as fast as me when you want to be." Ciel's eyes had become their pinkish red color.

Ciel leaned down and deeply kissed Sebastian. "I want to be in control of you..." Ciel smiled down on Sebastian.

Sebastian leaned his head up next to Ciel's ear ," But you know that...I'd never let that happen..." Within less than a second Sebastian was back on top of Ciel's smaller body.

Sebastian nipped at Ciel's neck, making him moan. Sebastian released his young masters arms just long enough so he could quickly undress himself.

Ciel's eyes widened as he looked at Sebastian's now naked body," It's so...big..." Sebastian smiled at Ciel.

Sebastian smirked as he continued to play with his young master.

Ciel moaned louder as Sebastian began to pump Ciel's member harder.

Ciel looked at his butler,"Please Sebastian...Just fuck me now..." Sebastian smiled at the young boy.

"Is that an order?" Ciel nodded his head. "Yes, my lord..." Sebastian moved his member to Ciel's entrance and slowly pushed in.  
Inch by Inch, he let himself be stretched by his width. The protrusion was stinging. Ciel wanted to whimper as an indication of his discomfort. Sebastian eased himself inside of him further. The pain increased. The sting radiated around his hot orifice. The resistance was strong but he had to keep taking everything in if he wanted to experience pleasure.

The Phantomhive's bed creaked loudly along with the rhythm of Sebastian rough thrusts. The demon's body felt so good that he did not want to let go. Ciel clutched onto the sheets beneath him to brace himself.

"Sebastian...mmm...Harder..." Sebastian did as he was told and thrusted harder.

"I want you to make me…" Ciel trailed off with a moan when he reached the last word.

"You want me to make you…?" Sebastian's tempo made a slight change; it was slower and gentler. He already knew what the earl wanted him to make him do, but he wanted to hear him actually say it. So he took it upon himself to coax it out of him.

"I want you to make me c-c-cumm. ~" Ciel quietly breathed in a shallow manner. His eyes rolled in the back of his head.

"I would like for you to say it louder." Sebastian slowly withdrew his long slick dick out of his hole.

"DAMN IT! I NEED FOR YOU TO MAKE ME CUM! **NOW!**" Ciel backed his ass up against Sebastian's hard shaft.

Ciel was pushed into the bed and kept in place. Sebastian made sure Ciel was unable to move.

All of the sudden, a white thick string of semen emerged from his cock. His cum landed on the crease of Ciel's back. The shaft slid and teased him in between his slick buttocks.

The inferno of that pleasurable hot friction between drove Ciel over the edge. He came hard and fast for the third and last time. "**SEBASTIAN!**"

************AAAND IM DONE*********

Sorry for all spelling mistakes and stuff~ its like, 1 am XDD but then again, ima cat .-.


End file.
